1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectrical transceiver module for optical communications, and in particular to an optoelectrical transceiver module pluggable into a metal cage and having a releasing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectrical transceiver modules provide bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals, which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. The module also receives optically encoded data signals, which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
The optoelectrical module is generally retained in a complementary cage. The cage conventionally comprises spring means located in a rear portion thereof. When the optoelectrical module is withdrawn from the cage, an ejecting block of the optoelectrical module forces a fixed latch of the optoelectrical module out from a retaining hole defined in a spring latch of the cage. The fixed latch is released from the spring latch. The optoelectrical module is then ejected from the cage by the spring means. The optoelectrical module forms a guide rail at a bottom of a front portion thereof. The ejecting block slidably engages in the guide rail at the bottom of the optoelectrical module. In order to withdraw the optoelectrical module from the cage, the ejecting block is manually pushed inwardly, under the optoelectrical module. However, it is inconvenient to manually push the ejecting block at that location. This is particularly so in modem systems having high port densities in and around the cage that restrict access to the ejecting block.
An improved optoelectrical transceiver module, which provides for convenient withdrawal of the module from a complementary cage is desired.
An example of an optoelectrical transceiver that uses a release mechanism is disclosed in co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 10/084,526, filed by the same inventor as this application. It is hereby incorporated by reference. Moreover, the copending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/080,001 filed Feb. Feb. 20, 2002 with the same assignee as the invention, discloses one approach regarding release mechanism used with the transceiver module.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectrical module having a release device which is readily operated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unlatching mechanism for easily operating the abovementioned release device.
In order to achieve the object set forth above, an optoelectrical transceiver module in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a receptacle, a housing covering a front portion of the receptacle, and a releasing mechanism. A triangular latch extends from the receptacle and engages with a retaining tab of a cage. A driving device of the releasing mechanism is rotatably attached to a front portion of the receptacle, and moves an ejector forward and rearward. When the driving device is pulled forward, the ejector slides rearward in the receptacle, unlatching the triangular latch from the cage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: